All I want for Christmas is my best friend
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch goes missing a week before Christmas, and when they find him, he's not doing so well.
1. Before Christmas

Frank Poncherello, and Jon Baker sat inside Taco Bell eating their lunch it was cold outside, I was December 18th. Exactly a week from Christmas, and they were expecting snow on Christmas day surprisingly. Ponch was thrilled, he rarely ever got to see snow.

"I can't believe this, I LOVE seeing snow!" Ponch said excitedly. Jon smiled at the young Puerto Rican sitting on the other side of the table. Jon thought it looked kinda cute when Ponch got excited, because he looked like a young child on Christmas day.

"Jon, I got your Christmas present already. Its wrapped and sitting under my Christmas tree waiting for you to open it. I helped Santa out a little, and now the rest of your presents will be from him," Ponch said. He still thought Santa was coming, no one ever wanted to tell him the truth. Jon wasn't sure if Ponch actually believed in Santa, or if he just really liked the idea of Santa, and tried to make it seem like he believed in him. He never asked Ponch though, because it was pretty obvious that Ponch would not like a question like that.

"I wish my parents could be here for Christmas, but at least they'll be here a few weeks afterwards for New Years day," Ponch said.

"Oh yeah, Ponch by the way, my parents will be here for Christmas. They can't wait to see me and you," Jon said.

"Really? That's great, I can't wait to see them either," Ponch said getting even more excited. Ponch hadn't seen his parents in a long time because their schedule and his schedule had been so crazy, that anytime they could hang out, he couldn't. But he had seen Jon's parents a lot lately, and he loved them, they treated him like he was part of the family. Jon smiled again,

"Ponch, calm down a little. I think people are staring at us."

"So what, have they never seen a person get excited before," Ponch said with a smile. Jon laughed.

"Ok, I guess you're right," Jon replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

"See ya tomorrow Jon," Grossie said while leaving the shift was over. Ponch had just finished changing out of his uniform, and back into his street clothes, a pair of dark blue jeans, a black and white striped t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He pulled out a back pack and put it on.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Baker," he said with a smile.

"You goin' to school tonight?" Jon asked. Ponch had been taking some college classes at UCLA with his friends Erik Evans, and Jaimee Hanks. (Jaimee was his girlfriend)

"Yeah, it's the last class before Christmas break," Ponch replied.

"Ok, well enjoy," Jon said. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"Bye, Jon," Ponch said then walked away.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. School and the kidnapping

Ponch sat next to Erik in class. Erik had been his best friend since before preschool. Erik was the reason that Ponch was taking these classes. Erik didn't wanna go alone, and he knew Ponch never exactly finished college.

"Hi, Ponch."

"Hi, Erik, good to see ya. So what are you doing for Christmas? Were you still comin' over for supper? Jon and his parents are coming, and Jaimee will be there too," Ponch said.

"Ok, I think I might be there, but I still need to talk to Amber about it. I think she wants me to go to her parents house for Christmas. Maybe we can come over on Christmas Eve."

"That sounds good to me. Just let me know ok."

 _Meanwhile…_

After class Ponch was walking with Erik to his next class, the last one for the night. Jaimee was in that one with them. It didn't start for another ten minutes, so Ponch pulled out his iPod, and started to play the song "I Lost On Jeopardy" By Weird Al Yankovic. Ponch started to sing along, and Erik sang the background singers part, and the game show hosts part. By the end of the song they were dying in laughter.

"Hey guys, it looks like your having lots of fun," Jaimee said walking over.

"Hi, Jaimee, do ya wanna join us?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah sure, what were you doing?"

"Just singing, is there a certain song you wanna hear?"

"Um, I've had the song "Hot Potato" by the Wiggles stuck in my head ever since you played it last night while we were studying."

"Ok, "Hot Potato" it is," Ponch replied. They all sang along as they walked to class.

 _Meanwhile…_

After all of their classes they were getting ready to go home.

"See ya on Christmas, Ponch," Jaimee said.

"Yeah, see ya," Ponch said happily. As he got to his car, he reached into his pocket for the keys. He was about to unlock the car, when all of the sudden a hand went over his mouth and an arm went around him holding him tightly. Ponch dropped his back pack. Ponch tried to break free, but the guy was to strong. He was so muscular, Ponch couldn't get free, in fact the guys grip kept getting tighter every time Ponch tried. Ponch tried to scream for help, but his screams were muffled. His eyes were wide with fear, he realized he could never get free, and no one could hear him. The man duct taped Ponch's mouth shut, and tied him up, then threw him in the trunk of the car, and slammed the trunk shut. He got in the front seat and drove away, leaving Ponch's back pack there, it was open, and some of the stuff had fallen out.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Reading a book

Jon sat in bed reading a book, checking his phone for text messages every minute. Ponch was supposed to text him when he got home from school each night. Jon worried about him all the time. It was now 12:30 in the morning. Jon was really worried, and freaked out.

"Where is he?" Jon wondered. Then he got a text, he grabbed his phone excitedly, then saw it was from Barry Baricza.

"Hi, Jon, I was driving by the UCLA parking lot, and noticed Ponch's back pack. His cell Phone, iPod, and all his important things including his text books were in it, some of his text books had fallen out. I don't know if he's coming back 4 them 2night. I just picked them all up, closed up the bag, and put it in my back seat. Do U know if he made it home yet or not?"

"Um he never called or txted me, IDK if he's home or not," Jon sent back.

"K, I'll drive by and C if he's home," Bear sent.

"Thx, I was getting worried," Jon sent back. He set his phone down, and he felt relieved knowing Bear was gonna be going over to Ponch's place to check on him.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. The news spreads

Bear pulled up to the apartment building that Ponch lived in. He didn't see Ponch's car in the parking lot. He decided maybe Ponch parked it in a different spot tonight. Then he noticed the light was on in the room Ponch lived in, he could see it on from the window, so he went into the apartment building and walked to Ponch's room. He saw that the door had been broke down, he looked inside and saw that place was a mess, it was evident someone had broken in. Bear dropped Ponch's back pack, in shock, and then began to search the place to see if anything was missing. Nothing seemed to be missing except Ponch's school schedule.

"That's weird, who'd wanna break in and steal someone's school schedule?" he wondered. And then his eyes widened in horror as he finally realized what had happened.

"Ponch's bag was left like that because someone kidnapped him," he said. Then he noticed blood stains on the carpet, and then found DJ and Devo laying there tied up and trying to get free. DJ's forehead had a deep cut on it.

"Guy's what happened?" Bear asked.

"We heard someone break in, so we came to stop them from taking anything. He attacked us, I don't know what he took, but I know for sure, that the main reason he was here was so he could kidnap Ponch," DJ replied. Bear helped free them, and then he called the police. After he got off the phone with them, he called his wife Abigail.

"Hi, Barry, what's up?" she asked.

"Abby, I might not be home for a while, I hope I'm wrong, but I think Ponch has been kidnapped." He told her. Abby was shocked by the news.

"Kidnapped?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know how ya feel," Bear replied.

"I just can't believe it. Francis Poncherello, kidnapped? I don't understand why anyone would do that, around Christmas time to."

"Abby, I'll talk to ya later, Getraer just got here. Tell Pete I say good night."

"Ok," Abby replied. They had a little boy named Peter, named after Barry's dad Pete Baricza.

"Hi, Sarge," Bear said after he hung up the phone.

"Baricza what happened here? Was Poncherello kidnapped here?"

"No sir, I think he was kidnapped at UCLA."

"The college?" Getraer asked.

"Yeah, he takes a few night classes there."

"I know, but you'd think someone would've seen it if he was kidnapped there," Getraer said.

"I know, I thought so too, but there was no one around at all," Bear replied.

"That's weird," Getraer said.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Do you have him?" Asked Ryan Kevin, on the phone.

"Yeah, he's in the trunk," said Stan Gordon. He and Ryan were both bad guys, Stan was tall with blonde hair, and blue eyes, he kinda looked like Jon, and Ryan was tall, and large, he was bald and had green eyes.

"Good, where are you gonna ditch the car?" Ryan asked.

"I was thinking of doing it over by Sgt. Tyler Friend's from Sacramento's house."

"Really? That's great, I'm sure he'd love to find a car by his home that belongs to a CHP officer, and then find one inside, in terrible condition," Ryan said with a laugh.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. The gathering of Sergeants

Jon had just received the news that Ponch had been kidnapped, he was in shock.

"But it's so close to Christmas, why would someone do something like this?" He asked Grossie, Grossie had come to give him the news.

"I have no clue, but I'm sure, we'll find him soon Jon," Grossie said trying to stay positive.

"I hope so," Jon replied.

 _Meanwhile.._

Ponch woke up in the trunk of his car still, he was in CHP uniform. He didn't remember changing, so he was slightly confused. "I sure hope that Jon finds me soon. I wish I had my phone,' he thought. He had tears in his eyes, he was terrified.

 _Meanwhile…_

Sgt. Trevor Mann (West L.A.), Sgt. Troy Munson (San Francisco), Sgt. Todd James (San Diego), Sgt. Toby Martin (Bakersfield), Sgt. Tyler Friend (Sacramento), and Sgt. Joe Getraer. They all sat in the briefing room at the CHP building in Sacramento.

"I can't believe someone would kidnap Poncherello. He's so young, sweet, and innocent," said Todd.

"You barely know him Todd, how would you know?" Questioned Toby.

"I actually do know him well Toby. I've been an officer for thirty plus years, and he's in his twenties. I've seen him a lot through the years. Mostly when he was in high school," Todd replied. Toby was about to question him again, but Ty interrupted him.

"Guys, stop it ok. I don't care how well you all know him, we will still treat this like a normal kidnapping," he said. He had been a sergeant for ten years now, this was his second year as sergeant in Sacramento though.

"Wow, I admire your ability to not care," said Troy sarcastically.

"FYI Sgt. Munson, Officer Poncherello was my first friend when I moved to California. We were neighbors, of course he was in middle school, and I was an adult, but still we were friends," Ty said. Getraer was about ready to leave, he was worried sick about his officer, and they were only arguing about who was closest with Ponch. Trevor noticed that Getraer couldn't sit still.

"Joe, are you anxious and worried?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah I guess so," Joe replied.

"It's ok, I think I understand. I mean, I know Officer Poncherello isn't my officer, but hearing about him going missing just makes me wonder what cruel person, would kidnap a cop, just before Christmas? He went to Ponch's apartment, trashed the place, and didn't find him, so he went and found him at the school. I don't know about you, but if I couldn't find the guy at his house, I would've given up after that," Trevor said, obviously upset about it still. Getraer knew exactly how he felt.

"Well, if its ok with you guys, I'm leaving. We are not getting anywhere with this meeting," Getraer said.

"Oh ok," Todd said, he sounded slightly upset.

 _Meanwhile.._

Getraer was walking out to his car, and he saw Jon pull up in his truck.

"Baker?"

"Sarge, I heard certain sergeants were getting together for a meeting about Ponch. I wanted to be here for it."

"Don't bother, it's more of an argument about who knows Frank best," Getraer said grumpily.

"Oh, that sounds annoying," Jon said.

"It was, so I left."

"Well see ya Sarge," Jon said. He pretended to go back to his truck, but as soon as Getraer's car was out of sight, he rushed into the building.

"Hi, Baker," Todd said.

"Guys what are we gonna do? Next week is Christmas. I want to find Ponch," Jon asked.

"We know, we are trying to figure something out," Toby replied.

"Hey guys speaking of Christmas, what do you all want for Christmas this year?" Trevor asked, and everyone started talking about that. Ty got up from the table and walked over to Jon.

"Sgt. Friend, all I want for Christmas is my best friend," Jon said.

"I understand, let's go to my office and talk," Ty said leading Jon down the hall to his office.

"So, what can you tell me about the night he was kidnapped?"

"Well, it was cold, it was the last day of school until after Christmas break. No one knew he was kidnapped, until the morning around 12:30. Normally Ponch texts me when he gets home, but he never did, and I got worried. Bear stopped told me he found Ponch's back pack deserted in the parking lot, and then he found Ponch's apartment trashed. No one has heard anything more, or found any more clues, oh and his car was stolen too," Jon said.

"Any ideas who would do this?"

"No clue," Jon replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

Stan parked Ponch's car in the garage at his house. He opened the trunk, Ponch was squirming, trying to get free, Stan took a metal pipe, and hit Ponch with it a few times, and then Ponch stayed still, he realized if he was still he wouldn't get hit. Stan took the duct tape off Ponch's mouth.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ponch asked.

"Well, let's see, every time I've ever seen you, you were giving me a speeding ticket, or putting me in jail for a few days. I'm sick and tired of it Poncherello, so I've decided to make you pay."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna beat on you, and then take away your memories, by the time everyone finds you, you won't even remember who you are, and you certainly will not remember what happened to you." Stan said. Ponch's eyes widened in horror. Stan grabbed him and dragged him to a chair, he strapped him to it, it was a machine he had created himself.

"Why'd you put me back in CHP uniform?" Ponch asked.

"It's more fun to ruin your uniform, than your street clothes," Stan said, then began to laugh evilly.

 _To Be Continued_


	6. The days before Ponch is found

Stan had been beating on Ponch for a while, he knew for sure Ponch's ribs were broken, and he had some cuts that were pretty bad. Other than that, he tried not to hurt him to bad. When he finished with the machine, and his memory was gone, Ponch was asleep, the way the machine worked, was once it finished its job, the person who had just lost their memory, would be asleep for a few days.

 _Meanwhile…_

Bear and Abby sat in the living room at their house.

"I hope Ponch is ok," Abby said.

"Me too," Bear said, then his phone vibrated, he had gotten a text. He looked at it, it was from Grossie.

"Hi, I'm a few minutes away from your house, mind if I stop by?"

"Go ahead," Bear replied, then smiled at Abby.

"Grossie is coming over," he told her.

"Oh that's great, I'll go get started on supper, and maybe he'll eat with us." Abby said, knowing very well none of Bear's friends were able to say no to a meal cooked by Abby. She was a great cook.

 _Meanwhile.._

Grossie showed up a few seconds later.

"Hi, Bear, I'm so glad you are home. I wanted to stop by Ponch's place to visit him, but…" Grossie couldn't even finish that sentence. Bear knew exactly what he was trying to say. He hugged Grossie.

"Hey, its gonna be ok," he said trying to cheer up his friend.

"Yeah, maybe your right," Grossie replied, but he still couldn't help but think of Ponch still. 'I wonder what's going on with him. I hope he really is ok.' He thought.

 _Meanwhile.._

Grossie stayed for a few hours, and then left. As Grossie was on his way home, he had to pass by the apartment building Ponch lived in. Tears rolled down his face, it was so hard to go by there and not think of Ponch. He wanted desperately to find his friend, and make sure he was ok. He wanted to stop by Ponch's apartment, but seriously what was the point, Ponch isn't there, and he won't magically appear when Grossie shows up.

"Why? Why would someone take Ponch away from us now? This isn't fair!" he said raising his voice a little. He wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but it felt good to just yell. He decided to stop by Ponch's apartment anyway, knowing well Ponch wasn't there, but at least he felt a little closer to his friend when he was there. He decided his best excuse was that he stopped by to clean the place up. He got there, and realized someone already cleaned the place up, it was spotless. Grossie went and sat on the couch and cried, when he calmed down enough to actually talk, he began to pray.

 _Meanwhile…_

A few days later Jon's parents showed up.

"Hi Jonny," said Jim Baker.

"Hi dad," Jon replied somewhat excited, but he still couldn't hide his sadness.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Asked Jessica Baker.

"Well, a few days ago, Ponch went missing, from all the clues we've found, we know he was kidnapped, but we don't know who did it, and why."

"You mean sweet little Francis Poncherello is missing?" Asked Jim in surprise.

"Yeah," Jon said slightly smiling. Ever since Jim had met Ponch, he called him Sweet little Francis Poncherello. Because, Ponch was so sweet to the Baker's, and because sometimes Jim thought Ponch was much younger than he really was, due to the way he gets excited about kids stuff, and the fact he is kind of short. Jon thought it was funny, and Ponch wasn't sure if he liked it or not, he was still trying to figure that out.

"Well, that's not good, we brought him some Christmas gifts, and we were really looking forward to seeing him, we'll help you find him if you need us to."

"No thanks, I don't want you getting involved with this police work."

"Ok, so what are we gonna do for now?" Jim asked.

"Well, let's sit and talk for a bit," Jon suggested, then they sat down.

 _To Be Continued_


	7. No memory

Ty was on his way home from work on Christmas Eve, and he saw a car parked out in front of his home. It was Ponch's car. He was filled with joy. He parked his car in his driveway, and got out.

"Oh God, please let Ponch be ok," he prayed quietly, then rushed to the car, he didn't know if Ponch was even in it, but he hoped he was. He opened the door, and found Ponch laying there, his uniform was torn and blood stained, and he was asleep.

"Ponch!" Ty exclaimed excitedly. He slowly pulled him out of the car, and carried him into his house. Then called his wife Ellen, she was a doctor. She came home early, to take care of Ponch.

"He seems ok, nothing is to badly damaged, he has a few broken ribs, and some deep cuts, that will need stitches." Ellen said, then pulled out some stuff from her bag to take care of him.

"Ok, thanks you so much honey," Ty said. Then he pulled out his phone to call Getraer.

 _Meanwhile.._

Getraer sat at his desk, he didn't want to work a full day on Christmas, so he decided to work a little on Christmas Eve, and then work Christmas morning, and go home in the afternoon to be with his family. The phone started to ring.

"Hello, Joe Getraer speaking."

"Hi Joe, its Ty."

"Ty, what's up? Did you find out any information?"

"I did a little better than that Joe, I found Ponch, and his car. He's asleep right now, and I'm sure, he can tell us all we need to know when he wakes up," Ty said.

"Ok, is he at your house?"

"Yeah, come as soon as you can, but don't tell anyone that we found him yet, I want to be able to talk to him before a crowd of people gather around and we can't get any information," Ty said.

"Ok sounds good, I'll be there ASAP," Getraer said.

 _Meanwhile…_

When Getraer arrived, Ponch was slowly waking up. He yawned and stretched, then opened his eyes slowly. He looked completely confused, when he saw the two officers standing there.

"Am I in trouble or something?" he asked.

"No, why?" Ty replied confused by Ponch's question.

"Well, you guys are cops, and….."

"Ponch are you ok?" Ty asked concerned.

"Ponch?" Ponch asked puzzled.

"Yeah, Ponch is your name," Getraer said equally as concerned as Ty was.

"It is?"

"Yes, are you ok?" both Sergeants asked in unison.

"I'm fine, but I think you've got the wrong person," Ponch said with a smile, then sat up.

"Well if you're not Ponch, who are you?" Getraer asked.

"I'm…I'm…" Ponch looked slightly frustrated, he had no clue who he was.

"Well, that's not important right now, I don't even know who you are," he said. Proud of himself for changing that part of the subject.

"I'm Sgt. Joe Getraer."

"And I'm Sgt. Tyler Friend, you can call me Ty. So what's your name?" Ty asked. Ponch was near tears now,

"I don't know," he finally confessed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Getraer asked.

"Well, I really don't know, I can't seem to remember anything at all," Ponch said. Getraer was shocked and worried now.

"Um, nothing at all? Do you remember any friends, or what you do for a living?" he asked.

"No, I don't know if I have any friends, I am not even sure I have a job anywhere. Who'd hire someone that doesn't know if he works for them or not?"

"Ok, well can we just call you Ponch?" Ty asked.

"Sure, I love that name," Ponch said smiling.

"OK, your name is Francis Llewellyn Poncherello, but you like to be called Ponch," Getraer told him.

"Cool beans, I love my new name." Ponch said happily. Getraer and Ty were both feeling bad for Ponch. They knew it was Ponch, there was no way of mistaking that, but the fact he didn't know anything was puzzling them.

 _Meanwhile…_

"We found Poncherello late last night. But He doesn't have any memories of any body or anything. Sure he's smart and can talk and stuff, but other than that he's not exactly Ponch." Getraer announced to everyone in briefing on Christmas morning.

"Are you serious?" Bonnie asked in shock. Getraer just nodded his head, then he saw Grossie's hand go up.

"Yes, Grossman," Getraer said.

"Um, Sarge, where is Ponch right now?" Grossie asked.

"Well, for now, he is staying at the Baricza's house. He's not exactly ready to be home yet, so Barry and Abby offered to let him stay there with them, and Ponch really loves to be near baby Peter," Getraer replied. Jon sat there silently, he was in tears.

"I can't believe this, it seems like I never get what I want for Christmas," Jon said.

"Cheer up, Baker, the good thing is Ponch is safe," Jeb said putting a hand on Jon's shoulder.

"I guess you're right, but seriously, did he have to lose his memory?" Jon asked. Jeb was silent.

 _To Be Continued_


	8. Getting to know old friends again

"So everyone calls you Bear?" Ponch asked, still trying to get to know Bear.

"Yeah."

"Well, are you all called Bear? Are you Papa Bear, Abby is Momma Bear, and Pete is Baby Bear?" Ponch asked excitedly.

"No," Bear replied trying not to laugh at Ponch's interesting questions and ideas. Ponch had been reading lots of fairy tales, and nursery rhymes to young Pete Baricza, that's where he got some of his weird ideas.

"Hey, Bear, is granny's house really in the woods? And would a big bad wolf really try to pretend to be her?"

"No, Ponch, that is all just a fairy tale."

"If it's not a true story, why did anyone write it?" Ponch asked.

"It is for entertainment, it's enjoyable for kids of all ages to read," Bear replied. Ponch was quiet for a while.

"Bear, I wanna get a job," he finally said.

"You already have a job Ponch," Bear replied.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you're a CHP motorcycle cop."

"Really? But I don't even know how to ride a motorcycle," Ponch said.

"Yeah you do, Getraer says you're the best motorcycle rider at the CHP," Bear replied.

"Really? Are you serious? He said that about me?" Ponch asked surprised.

"Yeah." Bear said, and then Abby walked in.

"Merry Christmas guys." She said.

"Christmas?" Ponch asked confused. Abby and Bear both felt bad for him. 'He doesn't remember Christmas.' Bear realized. Abby sat down and began to explain to Ponch about Christmas.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon sat on his bed,

"Maybe it's not as bad as what they are saying. Maybe Ponch will remember me, I mean I'm his best friend." Jon told himself, he was trying to decide whether or not he should go see Ponch. Finally he was ready to do it.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon pulled up to Bear's house, and then walked up to the door, before he could knock, Bear opened the door.

"Hi Jon, I saw you pull up," Bear said.

"Is Ponch here?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room," Bear said, he lead Jon to the room Ponch was staying in. Jon walked in.

"Hi," he said, Ponch looked up, and saw Jon, and then looked back down at the ground and didn't respond.

"Ponch? Is Something wrong?" Jon asked. Ponch didn't respond, he tried to ignore Jon. Bear saw this, and pulled Jon out of there, then Abby went in to talk to Ponch.

 _To Be Continued_


	9. A sad and different Christmas

"Ponch, are you ok?" Abby asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I'm fine, but what was he doing here?"

"You know him?"

"I saw him a few days ago, he's the guy that tied me up and put me in that car, and left me," Ponch said. Abby's eyes got wide.

"That car is your car, and that guy wasn't Jon Baker."

"Jon Baker? No, the guys name wasn't Jon Baker, but I can't remember what the guys name was," Ponch said. He had seen Stan, when he was thrown back into his car, but after they arrived at Ty's house, Ponch was asleep again, Stan was with Ryan, and Ryan was talking to him, that's how Ponch had heard his name, but he couldn't remember the name at all.

"Ok, well believe me Ponch, Jon would never hurt you, he is your best friend."

"He is? That is my best friend? Why don't I remember him then?" Ponch asked.

"I don't know," Abby said sadly, wishing she could figure out what was going on.

"Abby, you seem to know a lot about me, do I have a family?"

"Yes, you have a mom, a dad, two brothers, a sister, some grandparents, and some uncles and aunts," Abby replied.

"So no wife or kids?"

"No, but you do have a girlfriend named Jaimee."

"Abby, how come you guys all know so much about me?"

"Ponch, last week, you were kidnapped, we just found you yesterday, I have no idea what the kidnappers did to you, but whatever they did, it took away your memory," Abby said. Ponch was in shock.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch walked out of the room after a while, and hugged Jon.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else. Abby told me your name is Jon Baker, and you're my best friend. I must be a terrible friend to forget you."

"Oh no Ponch, you're the best friend I've ever had," Jon said then hugged him back. Then Getraer, Jaimee, Grossie, and Jon's parents showed up at Bear's house to join them for Christmas. They all knew about Ponch's memory loss, and decided to just treat him normal anyway, hoping that it might help him remember something.

"Hi, Ponch," Jaimee said then kissed him.

"Hi," he said to her, figuring out right away that was Jaimee.

"Hi, Ponch," Grossie said then hugged him tightly.

"Hi," Ponch said cheerfully, he loved getting hugs.

"Hello, Poncherello," Getraer said.

"Hi, Sarge," Ponch said excitedly at least he knew one person.

"Hi, Ponch, good to see you again," Jessica said.

"Well if it isn't sweet little Francis Poncherello. How ya doing?" Jim greeted.

"Hi, I'm terrific, how about you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking," Jim replied.

 _Meanwhile.._

They sat at the table, and Bear brought Ponch, his normal ding dong for Christmas, Ponch looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Um Bear, do ya think maybe I could have a salad or something more healthy?" he asked. Bear's eyes got huge.

"Are you serious? You don't want a ding dong?" Bear asked in surprise.

"No, is that bad?" Ponch asked looking around the room to make sure people weren't staring.

"Well, a ding dong is you favorite snack food."

"Really? But have you seen the calories in those things?"

"Yeah, and you never cared much, you just loved how it tasted," Bear said. Ponch looked surprised by that news.

"Ok, well then I was a little odd, and wasn't thinking straight. I'd much rather eat an apple for a snack or something," Ponch said. Bear went back to the kitchen, and brought back an apple.

"Thanks, Bear," Ponch said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ty was searching Ponch's car, hoping maybe he'd find something to help him figure out who had kidnapped Ponch. Then he found a wallet, it belonged to Stan Gordon.

"Stan Gordon, where have I heard that name before?" he sat and started to think for a while, and then he remembered.

"Oh yeah, he was that guy that Ponch was always complaining about…He must be the guy that kidnapped Ponch. He has enough speeding tickets, and visits to jail to make him hate a cop," Ty said to himself, and then went and got in his car and drove down to the station, to look up Stan's address, he was gonna pay him a little visit.

 _To Be Continued_


	10. Getting a memory back

Ty and a couple of his officers walked up to Stan's house and knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Stan Gordon open up, this is the police!" he yelled, while pounding on the door again. He heard someone go out the back door, he ran to the back, and saw Stan and Ryan running away. He chased after them, with his men close behind, soon they caught them.

"Officers please, we didn't mean any harm, Officer Poncherello is fine isn't he?"

"He doesn't remember anything, you think an officer with no memory is fine!" Ty yelled angrily. He couldn't control himself, after what had happened to Ponch, he wanted to kill Stan and Ryan.

"Don't worry, it reversible," Stan said, noticing how upset Ty was.

"It is?" Ty asked, softening up a little.

"Yes, just bring him back, and hook him up to the machine, and let me take care of it," Stan said.

"I'll bring him back, and hook him to the machine, but I will do all the work, you just tell me what to do," Ty said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch was hooked up to the machine again, and Ty was going through each step carefully. Pretty soon, everything was done. And once again, Ponch was asleep.

"He'll be asleep for a few days," Stan said.

"Ok," Ty replied, then the officers took Stan and Ryan off to jail, and Ty took Ponch home, to Ponch's home.

 _To Be Continued_


	11. The best Christmas present for Jon

A few days later, Ponch woke up in his bed, and saw Jon sitting in a chair beside the bed. He smiled.

"Hi, Baker," he said.

"Ponch? Your awake, you remember me!" Jon exclaimed, and then hugged Ponch.

"What do you mean, I remember you? Of course I remember my best friend," Ponch asked confused, Jon explained to Ponch what had happened.

"Oh, well sorry for that. I know it's a few days past Christmas, but do you wanna open up your present?"

"Sure, and I want you to open yours," Jon said. Ponch lead Jon into the living room, and handed him a gift, then forced him to sit on the couch. Jon opened up the gift, and saw a brand new lap top. Jon was thrilled, his old one had broken down, and he hadn't been able to get on a lap top at home for a few weeks. He just had to borrow Ponch's all the time.

"Thanks so much Ponch," Jon said, then hugged him.

"You're welcome," Ponch replied, then Jon shoved a gift at him. Ponch smiled.

"Thanks, Jon," he said before he opened it. Jon laughed, Ponch always thanked him before and after. Ponch opened the present, and saw a picture frame, with a recent picture of him and Jon at Jon's birthday party. Jon had cake all over his shirt, because Ponch had accidentally dropped his piece on him. Ponch had cake frosting all over his on his forehead, his nose, and a little on his cheek, Jon had thrown his piece playfully at Ponch after Ponch dropped his. They were both laughing in the picture, and giving each other a side hug, so that Grossie could take the picture, and get Jon's dirty shirt in it. Ponch smiled, and hugged Jon tightly.

"Thank you so much Jon, I will always have this picture sitting out somewhere where I can see it every day and remember that moment," Ponch said. Jon smiled.

"I love you Ponch, you're the best friend I've ever had, I'm so glad you're ok." He said. Ponch smiled.

"Thanks Jon, I'm glad I'm ok too. Oh and I love you too, you're the best friend I could ever have. I hope that nothing will ever end our friendship." Ponch said. Jon smiled.

"Me too," he said. Then he watched Ponch set his new picture over by the TV.

"Let's sing some Christmas carols, I missed it on Christmas," Ponch said. He loved Christmas songs, but he loved singing them even more. Jon normally wouldn't agree to singing along, but he was just so happy to have Ponch back, that he just couldn't say no. So they sang Christmas songs, and watched Christmas movies all night long.

THE

END


End file.
